Secret Santa
by Yoko Fujioka
Summary: My first Christmas fic! Christmastime is coming, and Oliver is worried about the secret santa he got. He wants to tell him his feelings, but can he do it? Or will he wuss out half-way? Shounen-ai, Oliver x ?


**HELLO AGAIN! The idea for this story came while i was doing a project for my school's international club about Christmas in Japan. You see, in Japan, Christmas is more for couples than families, so I got this idea and had to write it down to commemorate my first christmas on this fandom! I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as Bakuten Shoot Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki. i do, however, own the plot! SO THERE! D:**

* * *

Looking around in annoyance, Oliver daintily sipped at his wine glass of sparkling juice or something like that. He was all alone despite the fact that this was a party, his teammates gone to hang out with the other teams. He would admit he felt a little strange, social events were usually his forte, but today he just felt…antisocial.

Hearing loud laughter from behind him, he turned, his expression changing to one of happiness when he saw HIM talking loudly with his group. A light blush covering his cheeks, the boy turned back around hurriedly, hoping the other boy hadn't seen him.

"I'm acting like a freaking schoolgirl" The boy muttered to himself willing the blush to die down.

"Yes, yes you are" A voice said from above and to the left of him, making the French boy jump slightly.

"E-Enri! You scared me!" The French boy exclaimed holding a hand to his heart.

"But seriously though, Oli, stop being a wuss and go over and talk to him. I've never seen you have a problem with that before, so what's the matter?" Enrique said putting an arm around the younger boy's shoulders.

"Because, Enri, usually people will do anything to suck up to me, even if it means having to sit around and listen to me talk. The people here hate me, and my stature means nothing."

"But Oli, you're the one who said you liked it because people treated you like a person instead of an object" Enri objected, making the boy stop and think for a second.

Suddenly, a rattling noise was heard right directly next to his ear, although this time when the boy turned around, he found Mr. Dickinson standing there with a large metal can filled with little slips of paper. Mr. D nodded for him to reach a hand in, which he did.

"Mr. Dickinson, what is this about?" Oliver had to question as he pulled out a small slip of paper that was folded neatly in half.

"Well, my boy, this is for the secret santa, of course!" The man replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, making the young greenette nod his head even though really he didn't understand in the least.

Mr. D next held the can towards the blond, but Enrique seemed too out of it to even notice anything around him, so Oliver just smiled and pulled a slip for him as well, watching until Mr. D was out of sight before he snapped his fingers in front of the Italian's face.

"Enri, for gods sake, snap out of it!" The boy said irritably after nearly ten minutes of trying, sighing happily when the far-away look disappeared from blue eyes and Enrique looked around in confusion.

"Here" Oliver said simply shoving the piece of paper in the boys face, making Enrique reel back a bit.

"Nani?" The blonde asked, making Oliver roll his eyes a bit.

"It's for the secret santa!" He said cheerfully. At first, the look on Enrique's face was one of pure confusion, when suddenly his brain seemed to realize what his friend was telling him and a large smile came onto his lips.

"sweet! I wonder who I got?" He said excitedly, making Oliver giggle a bit. It was so amusing how child-like Enrique could act at times, even though at others he could be so mature, like the advice he had given him earlier.

"aw man, I got Tala." Enrique said suddenly pouting, making Oliver giggle once again. "Who'd you get, Oli?" Enrique asked, making three large realization marks appear next to the younger's head. He had been so distracted, he had completely forgotten to look at his own slip.

Unfolding it carefully, Oliver felt purple eyes widen at the simple 5-letter name written on his slip.

"Oli? What is it?" Enrique asked leaning in to get a look.

"no…."

* - - Christmas Eve - - *

Grumbling as he threw yet another balled-up paper in the now almost overflowed trash bin next to the door of his hotel room, Oliver groaned and hit his head against the wooden desk he was working on, hands running irritably through lime-green hair. His time-limit for the secret santa was up, and, and although he had known exactly what to get the second he had seen the fated name on that card weeks ago, now his problem was whether or not he was courageous- or stupid- enough to actually give it.

To explain, the gift in question was a small wooden box that Oliver had once found at an antique shop. He didn't know if his intended would even really have anything to put in it, but what he really liked was the secret compartment he had found on accident. His plan was to give the gift in a friend kind of way, and then slip a note in the secret compartment where even if he did find it, it would be much too late.

It was perfect!

Looking at what he had written, Oliver frowned slightly and bit his lip, but eventually signed his name at the bottom in elegant cursive. Leaning over until his fingertips brushed against the box's side, he pushed it towards him and pulled out the secret compartment, slipping the note in before replacing the fake back.

Now all he had to do was wrap it, and he could easily do that before the party tonight. But first, he needed something to eat, as he hadn't done so all day, too wrapped up in his little "project"

Squealing slightly, Oliver grinned in anticipation. He couldn't wait!

* - - That night. Location: Kinomiya Dojo - - *

Looking around nervously, Oliver was surprised to find that even though he had arrived only a little bit late, the party was already in full swing, and it seemed as though they were waiting for a few more people to arrive before they started the gift exchange.

When the final few finally arrived, Oliver along with everyone else there crammed into the living room.

The gift exchange was slow at first, but eventually gained more speed as more and more people's faces lit up, and thank-you's were exchanged, although not all of them seemed truthful to the young Parisian.

Enrique had gotten a novel for Tala after nearly a week of worrying, and, thankfully, the redhead not only loved his gift, it seemed as though it was a book he had been looking for for a while.

…Hm, what dumb luck, eh?

Whatever, Oliver was happy for the blond, and, when it finally came his turn, he swallowed his nervousness and stepped forward as if he couldn't care less although inside he was screaming to just forget about it and run back to his hotel and hide under the bed for the rest of the night.

However, he made it across the floor, and was in front of HIM before he knew what was even going on. Willing the blush to die down before it started, he smiled happily and held out the small box that was wrapped in midnight blue wrapping paper with a lighter baby blue ribbon.

"Merry Christmas, Takao!" He said with a cheerful smile, turning his head to one side slightly and closing his eyes as a blush marred his cheeks before he retreated back to the other side and within the crowd.

Looking at the boy a bit oddly, Takao wondered what in the world had happened, although he soon shrugged and ripped open the pretty paper, although he made extra effort to keep the ribbon perfect.

Brown eyes widening as he looked at the box, Takao couldn't believe his luck. This was exactly what he needed, a place to put Seiryuu and his other trinkets!

A happy smile on his face, Takao chuckled happily for some odd reason and wasted no time throwing the torn paper in the general direction of the garbage can as he made his way up the stairs to his room.

Humming happily to himself, he entered his room and headed straight for his computer table, haphazardly throwing open one of the four drawers on either side. Digging through, Takao looked for Seiryuu first, putting him next to the box on top of the table before digging in for more little trinkets. When he had grabbed as many as he dared to try and fit in the small box, he froze when he felt something hard hit his elbow when he straightened back up.

Turning around, the Japanese boy could only look in shock as the box fell to the floor and broke into two pieces against the floor.

Slightly panicking, the bluenette hurriedly got on his knees in order to pick up the fallen object, a look of surprise crossing his face when a small slip of paper fell out of the back.

Sighing happily when he realized it was supposed to be two separate pieces, Takao, overcome by curiosity, bent down again and picked up the slip of paper, chocolate-colored eyes widening as he read the message written in Oliver's distinctive handwriting.

Crumpling the note in his hand, Takao swore in Japanese under his breath and shoved the note into his jeans pocket before racing down the stairs, almost falling as his socks slid on the wooden floor.

Looking around wildly but seeing no Oliver, or any of his teammates for that matter, Takao hurriedly ran over to the first person he saw, who just happened to be Kai.

"Kai, where did the Majestics go?" he asked slightly out of breath, his cheeks flushed from the run as well as his excitement and embarrassment, making Kai raise a single eyebrow at him in wonder, although he said nothing.

"They went home" He said calmly and bluntly. "something about an early flight tomorrow…"

"Thanks Kai!" Takao said before the boy could even finish, Kai watching as the boy hurriedly threw on one of Hiroshi's jackets and a wool scarf and gloves before running out the house into the bitter cold of December.

'hn, wonder what that was about' Kai wondered looking back at the door where the boy had just left one last time before sighing and heading off towards his teammates. He'd just ask in the morning.

* * *

Running as fast as he could, Takao didn't stop or even slow down even though his ribs were aching, his throat raw and his breath coming out in irregular pants. There wasn't a single person in sight, everyone being smart enough to stay inside where it was warm.

The normally lazy boy however didn't even seem to notice, too caught up in his thoughts. When he finally arrived at the hotel where the Majestics were staying, however, he began to have his doubts. What if this was all a trick? A misunderstanding? He didn't want to lose the boy's friendship, but at the same time, he wanted to make sure their feelings really were the same.

Taking a deep breath, Takao finally stepped in through the glass doors, which slid open with ease when he walked a foot from it, and made his way to the front desk. Getting Oliver's room number, he bowed and said his thank-you's before heading determinedly up the stairs.

Nothing would stop him now.

Hearing a knock at his door, Oliver, who was a light sleeper, automatically sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes cutely as he walked up towards the front door. When he saw who was there, he stopped and stared.

"T…Takao? What are you doing here?"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Takao was admiring the view. Having just been asleep, Oliver was wearing a loose button-up shirt that covered nearly all of his hands as well as pants of the same light purple color that literally layered itself over his feet. The green hair was mussed, and his face had an adorable sleepy look to it that made Takao blush.

Diving in for the kill, Takao almost felt his heart burst when his lips brushed lightly against soft pink ones. The boy tasted of strawberries, and, without thinking about it, Takao licked the older boy's lips. He half expected no response, but Oliver not only willingly opened his mouth, he moaned and wrapped his arms around Takao's neck, which made Takao in turn smile and wrap his arms around the greenette's petite waist.

When the two finally parted for much-needed air, Oliver looked up at the boy with confused amethyst eyes.

"Why…?"

"I read your note" Takao explained making the boy blush and try to turn his head to the side. However, Takao wouldn't allow the beautiful boy to try to hide, so he lightly gripped the older's chin and made him face him again, leaning down and putting a cliché kiss on the others lips.

Upon straightening up to his full height again, he lightly grabbed the greenette's wrist and pulled him into his room so that they could have a little more fun in private, away from prying eyes.

Unknown to the two, the letter had fallen to the ground at some point face-up so that the message on it could be seen:

Dear Takao,

I love you more than you could even know, and, while I know that you probably won't find this letter until it's too late, if at all, I am, and always will be, perfectly happy to watch you from the distance.

Aishiteru itsumo,

Oliver

* * *

_** ~ OWARI ~ **_

* * *

**AWWWWW, isn't that adorable? /**

**The ending's a little cliché, i know, but, i kinda liked it so I didn't change that. As usual, please review or I'll come after you! :D**

**And as they say in Japan: Merri krisumasu, minna~! **


End file.
